When Ferris Met Cameron
by pancham 98
Summary: And now, the long awaited story of how Ferris Bueller met his best friend, Cameron Frye.
1. Meeting Cameron

When Ferris Met Cameron

It was 1976, I was six years old in first grade in Mrs. Hughes' class.  
My birthday was a week away, and I was handing out invitations to  
my party. I had one extra invitation with no name in particular. I wanted  
to find someone who deserved a fun time. But who?

"Mr. Frye! Stop eating the glue!"  
I looked over at a boy, wearing a hockey shirt, eating some Elmer's glue.  
He was a new student, Cameron Frye. Man, did he looked lonely to the bone.  
"Stop it, now!"  
"I can't," said Cameron, his mouth full of paste. "I'm miserable."

Miserable? Oh no, I thought. This kid needs cheering up. So, later at recess,  
I decided to talk to him and invite him to my birthday party.

"Hi, Cameron, right?" I said.  
Cameron turned to me, shyly. "That's me. Why do you care?"  
"Well, I heard you say to Mrs. Hughes that you're miserable. I thought  
I could help ya."  
Cameron scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
"No, seriously," I said. "By the way, I'm Ferris Bueller."  
"Yeah, I know you," he said. "You're the popular first grader here."  
I blushed. First grade, by the way, was when I first became popular in town.  
"I guess I am popular," I said. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about.  
I'm here to invite you to my party. I want you to be the happiest kid in this  
school district."  
"Don't play games with me, Ferris," said Cameron. "My life sucks as it is.  
My dad hates me. My mom keeps traveling and barely has time for me,  
and I'm lonely because my older sis is in college."  
"Wait," I said. "Back up. You're dad hates you?"  
"You have no idea," Cameron said with a tear. "He's a car collector, and all he  
cares about is his vintage cars."  
That was the saddest thing I ever heard. "Ouch!" I said. "Okay, that's it. You're  
going to my birthday party Saturday. So, RSVP if you will."  
I handed over the invitation to Cameron, who was now starry eyed.  
"You serious?" he asked.  
"This is Ferris Bueller you're talking to," I said. "You need to get out of the gloom  
and step into the happy side. Live a little."  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cameron said, jumping up and down.

And that was the day I met Cameron Frye. Now for the day I first blew his life away from depression.

On my seventh birthday, everyone came to the party. Cameron, of course, was there.  
"Glad you can make it, Cam," I said. "How are ya?"  
"Happy to be away from my house for the day," Cameron said. "My dad's in a real bad mood  
today. Glad that I'm away from him as possible."  
"Well, you're gonna be in for a treat," I said. "This party doesn't have a pony ride. Nope, we got something  
a little bit better. Go-Karts!"  
Cameron gasped happily. "I always wanted to ride Go-Karts! Ferris, you rock!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Abusive Dad

Abusive Dad

"So, all he cares about is his car collection?" I asked Cameron after the party.  
"He treats them better than me and my mom," Cameron replied. "It's not fair."  
"That's downright sad," I said. "You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"You should take a stand against him."  
"No way! I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Ferris, I don't have the guts to do so."

I put my arms around Cameron. "Come on, Cam. It's time to put  
a stop to this."  
"But, how?" asked Cameron. "All he'll do is hurt me to Kingdom Come."  
"Kingdom Come?" I asked. "That's in Boston, right?"  
"Ha, ha, very funny, Ferris," Cameron said in a sarcastic way. "But I'm serious!  
My dad'll spank me for at least an hour and he laughs like a maniac while  
he does so."  
"Ouch! Talk about cruel."  
Cameron collapsed on my arms.  
"Ferris, I don't belong here," he said. "Here in this world. I'm better off  
dead."  
"No you're not," I said. "Just try to defend yourself and you'll  
be free of misery."

Fifteen minutes later, Cameron's dad barges into the house.  
"Cameron?!" he bellowed.  
Cameron winced at the shout from his father.  
"Get over here!"  
I nodded to Cameron to start standing up.  
"No!" said Cameron to his father.  
"Did you just say 'no'?" asked Mr. Frye.  
"You speak English, right? I said 'no'!"  
"Cameron Arthur Frye, get your butt over here right now!"  
"NO!"  
Cameron's dad then steps closer to his son, scowling frustratedly.  
"Now listen, smart guy," he said. "I'm not kidding around and I am your father  
and you are coming home with me now."  
"Shove it!" Cameron responded.

After that remark, Mr. Frye grabs Cameron by the face and drags him out of the  
house.  
After seeing that, I knew that I have to save Cameron's life from his depression.  
.That's why, ten years later, when I took that day off, I wanted him to have fun with me.


End file.
